Izume
by Shrimps of Mass Destruction
Summary: I'm not really good at summarys. But please read and review! KankuroXOC fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Don't own Naruto. But I do own my OC and this plot! Now read, review, and not die!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888/**

"Gaara-sama" a medic-nin rushed in his office out of breath. Gaara looked up, so far everything was very peaceful. No fights, recently capture or deaths. "There something you should see" when the medic re-gain his breath. Gaara nodded and stood up, the medic rush out not bothering to see if he was following. '_This must be__very important'_ he thought. A couple minutes later they reach the hospital. "Gaara-sama, in here" another medic stuck his head out the door. "There is something you should see." Gaara walked over and entered.

Inside on one of the beds, lay a girl looking about 18 years old. She was hooked up to a IV drip, and a heart monitorHer left arm was in a cast and so was herleg too(left one). "Why I'm here?" Gaara asked. "I'm no medic-nin." "That's true." stated the medic in charge "But you see. . . . . Just look at her chart" He toss it over to him. Gaara caught it with ease, he raise an eyebrow when he looked at it.(**A/N:** I know Gaara doesn't have a eyebrow, but just humor me)

**Left arm broke in three places**

**Left leg strain muscles**

**Three broken ribs; one pierced her lung**

**A wound to the back and the stomach, but nothing major**

**No sign of fever, but her heart and breathing is fast**

**A deep stab to the side**

**A lot of blood loss**

"She should be dead with those wounds" one of the medic said. "Especially since ours chakra had no effect on her" "What?" said Gaara bewildered '_She must be very strong or stubborn if they couldn't heal her'_ "Her chakra fought with ours, not letting us heal her" "But why I'm I here?" Gaara asked still not understanding why. "Wait until Kankuro-sama and Temari-sama are here." _'Yes, this is very important, but why? She doesn't look dangerous, why I'm I here? And why won't they answer me ?' _he thought. The other medic-nins left, leaving only one. She was looking at some charts. Gaara walked over to the girl and sat down. He stare and her for a couple minutes , when her eyes flicked open. Gaara was looked right into a pair of ruby colored eyes. "Hi" she mumbled. "What's your name?" he asked quietly, so the medic wouldn't notice. "Izume and yours?" she asked. "Gaara." "The Kazekage" she said, but before Gaara could say another word her eyes close and she fell asleep.

**88888888**

Gaara sighed, he had been waiting for thirty minutes but Temari and Kankuro hadn't come yet. Suddenly the doors opened and the medic in charge spoke up "Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama are here" '_Well speak of the devil'_ "Hey, Gaara. You know why we here?" asked Temari. Gaara shook his head "They haven't told me yet." "Well, we will now. Straight to the point, that girl over there is a demon." "What?" Kankuro said in disbelief. "Some ninjas on the border patrol found her, they said she was a bloody mess. They said it looked like a warfield. She was still awake and fought them too, not going to give up. At one point apparently a spirt of a great white tiger with four tails appeared when one of the ninjas were about to kill her." "It was a illusion, but the demon part was real." Izume said. "W-W- What are you doing?!" yelled one of the medics. She was standing up right next to Kankuro. "Why I'm standing. Don't you see that" she grinned. Then she fell (the irony), lucky for her Kankuro caught her. "That is why you shouldn't be up. You shouldn't even be alive." The medic grab her good arm and bought her over to the bed.

**Now we switches to KANKURO thoughts and stuff**

'_What's wrong with me!'_ Kankuro thought. When he caught Izume(remember only Gaara knows her name, but I not feel like typing 'that girl' OK) he felt. . . . . . odd. His stomach flip over and his breath hitched up. '_She is very pretty. Wait, what! Kankuro stop thinking like that!!'_ "Looks like Kanky has a crush on the girl over there" Temari said. "Shut up!" he growled at her. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Gaara from behind them. "Well Kankuro over here has a crush on whats-her-name–" "Izume" Gaara cut in. "What?" "That her name, Izume" he stated. "Yup, my name is Izume. Funny name you think?" Izume yelled. "You can hear us?"asked Kankuro. She grinned "Yup and Kankuro you are cute" Kankuro blushed.(Aww, ain't that sweet?)

**88888888888888888888/**

**Me: You guys like it? I know its short and not really good. But I couldn't think of anything else to write! Oh and below is stuff about Izume and her demon. If you are wonder what the ages are Gaara:17, Kankuro:19, and Temari:20**

_Name -18_

**Personality - She funny and easy-going, rarely get mad, but when she does DUDE she****will so kick your ass. She is very loyal and has a lot of courage. When you insult her or her friends she gets mad and tend not to listen to her friends and fights who ever said that no matter what odds.**

**Past -Not much is know, but she had no parents and her childhood was very ruff.**

**Looks -She has long blonde hair, and ruby red eyes. Her canines teeth and bigger then normal but you would notice if she smiles or grins.**

**Her Demon**

**Name -Kidunka a.k.a The Four-Tailed Tiger**

**Age - Loss count after 250.**

**Gender- Female**

**She is a large white tiger, she has ruby red eyes. She has four tails hence the nickname. Unlike Gaara's and Naruto's demons, Kidunka is very nice and funny. She was Izume only true friend (Kidunka talks with Izume, mind-to-mind). But she is very strong, can take down army with one sweep of her paw. She hates traitors and cowards, she has a strong sense of loyalty and courage.**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Damn it! Sorry, I mess up on the last chappie! Anywas please read and give me your thoughts on the story!**

**888888----------------------------------8888888888-----------------------------------88888888888------------------ **

(Ok this is a couple is a couple days later and Izume is OK)

"So were I'm I going to stay?" asked Izume. She was all better and most of her wounds were better, but the medics told her to take it easy for a week or two. "How about with us." said Temari. "Sure!" Izume yelled. _'She is sure cheerful'_ Gaara thought. "When can I move in?" she asked. "How about tomorrow." said Gaara. Izume grinned at him "Nope, today"

"No"

"Yes"

Gaara glare at her which she did in returned. "I can glare at you all day. I'm a pro." Izume smirked. They continued to glare at it other for a couple more minutes until Gaara finally broke down and let Izume come. "YES!" she yelled.(**A/N: I know he's a little OOC, sorry)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------66656----------**

"Do you ever clean here?" Izume asked staring at the kitchen. "That's Temari job, but she hates cleaning." answered Kankuro. "What are all her jobs?" Izume said. "Uh...Cooking, and washing dishing." Gaara said. "Ok, I'm taking over her jobs." Izume said and move the dishes out of the sink, starting up the water. "Fine with us, Temari was a horrible cook." "Hehe I may not be any better." Izume said.

"Yo, Gaara! Kankuro! We got guests!" yelled Temari. She entered and following her was Ten-Ten, Neji, Gai, and Lee (I just had to have Lee and Gai in the story) "Now who is this youthful lady?" yelled/asked Gai. "My name is Izume. Gaara was kind enough to let me stay here." "Why Gaara, how youthful of you to let this poor girl stay with you!" exclaimed Gai. "Yes, I agreed Gai-sensei" Lee yelled too. "Yeah, you guys what anything to eat?" asked Temari. "Yes" answered Ten-Ten. "Go sit down and I'll make ramen" said Izume.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Kankuro. "Tsunade-sama said we deserve a rest, so she us here for two weeks" Neji replied. They continue talking for a couple more minutes when all of the suddenly they heard a loud crash and Izume muttering something. "Wonder what happen." Temari remarked. "I shall go help her" Lee said and ran into the kitchen. They heard another crash and Izume walked in "We need some bandages, a new stove and someone to fix the floor" she said a little nervously. "What happen?" asked Neji. 'Um, well you see I was looking for some ramen on the cabins above the stove, but I slip sort of so I gather some chakra in my hands. But it was to much so the chakra kinda' bust the stove up and then Lee walked in and slip to and fell on one of the parts of the stove and cut up his arm" "Were is he now?" asked Gaara. "Well you see this is the funny part, somehow Lee crash though the floor and now he is in the basement." Izume said rubbing her arm. "But we don't have a basement" said Kankuro. "Well you do now, I'm going to go buy some stuff. See ya!" Izume run though the door and out to the street.

-----------------------**Should I end here? . . . . . . . NO! Continue with the story!-------------**------------------

'_Now were I'm I?' _wondered Izume. She had been wondering the street for the past 15 minutes not really paying attention were she was going. "Yo, sweetheart! Why don't you come over here?" yelled a man. He was with a two other guys _'They're drunk'_ thought Izume, and continue to walk. The men notice that and sort of ran around her(they are drunk, they can't really run). "I said why don't you come over here?" the man growled and grab her arm. "Let go of me." Izume said dangerous. The men laughed 'What a tiny thing like you going to do?" he said. (Izume was actually really tall, she was 5'12 or 6 feet whatever way you want to said it. But the men around her was at least over 6'4.)

"I said let go of me." Izume said making handsigns. "W-What going on?" the man holding Izume said, lighting had wrap around him and threw him into a wall. (That what you get!). "What! You little bitch!" yelled one of the men. (Sorry 'bout the language) They charge at her, Izume easily beat the shit out if them.(fun fun fun) Izume sighed and looked up at the stars(did I mention it nighttime around 10o'clock) _'I never find my way back'_ she thought. She notice a building over near the gates. _' I could sleep there. No one would bother me and I could see the whole city from that height'_ Izume jump from building to building 'till she reach the top. "Thank god, peace and quiet" "Yes, Suna usually quiet at night" Gaara said from behind her. "How Lee?" she asked '_How did he find me'_ she thought. "He's fine" he said simply. "That's good"

They were quiet for a couple minutes."What was your childhood like?" Gaara asked. Izume tensed up "I rather not talk about it." she said coldly. Gaara nodded and sat down and motion her to sit too. "I had a bad childhood. My father keep trying to kill me, my uncle betray me. All the villages hated me, I was a monster. I killed without a second thought." he said. Izume sighed "You want to know if there is a chance for other demons out there to live a normal life." "Yes" he said, surprise she knew that. "I guess I'll tell you mine. But no irruptions, got me" Gaara nodded.

"I had no father, no mother, no siblings, no family what so ever. But there was this old man that took care of me. He said that no you should treat me like this, because I didn't want this demon. And because of that the villager burn his house to the ground, he soon died after that. After that I wonder place to place. When I was about 15 years old, this man hired me to been a assassin. I made friends, they didn't care that I was a demon, but one day we got caught and we had to run. And then I was here."

"You were a assassin for 3 years?" said Gaara. "Yup, it was horrible but when you're a assassin no one really care who you are." she said. "Who are your friends?" "Rin and Hikaru. Rin was with me when we ran, but we got separate and I don't know what happen with Hikaru. Hope they're ok."she said sadly. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes. "Don't we have to go back, before they send out a search party." Izume said standing up. "I guess you're right." Gaara admitted. Izume grinned "I'm always right. Now let's go!" and jump off the building. Gaara landed right next to her and they started walking to his house. "Izume." "Yes, Gaara?" "What happen to the refrigerator?"

--------------------------------**THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE! YAY!------------------------------------**

**Me: So what you guys think?**

**Sasuke: You are a horrible writer.**

**Me: You mean, Sasuke-teme. -goes into a corner and cries-**

**Lee: Sasuke! How could you hurt the youtful Rachel! -Lee beats the crap out of Sasuke-**

**Me: Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah Shrimps of Mass Destruction knows she isn't suppose to put a/n on here but she had to tell everyone that she won't be able to post anything for a while 'cause she's in trouble. This is her good friend The Fan Fic Reaper telling you this. Well she will post whenever she can get back on the computer. Unless she's too lazy to type after that. This a/n is for Welcome to my Life, Izume, and We're in the Naruto World.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:-SOBS- I'm so sad! I barely got any reviews!**

**Sasuke: That because you suck.**

**Me:-beats the shit out of Sasuke- Any was please READ!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(**

* * *

**(This is the next day. MORNING time)**

"Hi." Kankuro said as he walk in the kitchen. Only Gaara, Neji, Lee and Gai were in there. "Where are the girls?" he asked. "Temari and Ten-Ten are asleep and Izume left. She left a note on the desk." said Neji. Kankuro walked over to the desk(no duh) and picked it up

_**Izume here!**_

_**HI! Anywas I left around 6 o'clock to go do stuff which you don't need to know about. I'll be back around 8 maybe 9 at the latest. So when I get back I'll be taking you out for breakfast cuz' I don't feel like cooking. Get dress! Or I'll drag you out in your PJ'S! **_

_**Izume gone!**_

_**ZOMG!. . . . . . . Damn I forgot. BYEZ!**_

_**P.S. What the hell does P.S. mean??**_

"What time is it now?" asked Kankuro. Gaara sighed "8:30, Izume should be back soon." "I guess one of us should wake up the girls." Kankuro said looking around. None of the guys wanted to wake up Temari or Ten-Ten. "You guys are wimps." All the guys looked up, Izume was standing in the doorway grinning. "Too scare to wake up girls." "That can beat our asses!" said Kankuro, the guys nodded in agreement. "Which means all of you guys are wimps! Now one of you guys wake them up!" yelled Izume. "I shall go wake up Ten-Ten" yelled Gai, taking offense to being call wimps. "And I'll wake up Temari!" Lee also yelled. Lee and Gai ran up the stairs. "Poor fools." Izume said shaking her head. "So what did you do?" Gaara said.

"Well, I want to talk to the elders of this village to see if they will let you, Kankuro and to have the day off, they said yes. After that I walk around the village, oh I got a watch!"Izume said, holding her left hand up. You could see that the watch was quite simple, nothing fancy. It was black with a red lining around it. "Why did you get a watch?"asked Kankuro. "To bake muffins on it. Why do you think to tell time baka!" Izume said rolling her eyes. Kankuro flip the bird at her. Izume yelled a few 'colorful' words at him. "Will you two stop having a lover quarrel." said Gaara. Kankuro choked on his spit and Izume was now glaring at Gaara. "You son of a –"

Izume was cut of because at that moment Lee came crashing though the ceiling. "What the hell?" Izume yelled. "You really need to watch your language." Gaara said. "Shut up, Lee what happen?" Izume asked, kneeing next to him. "I was trying to wake up Temari, when she hit me on the head with her fan and then I went crashing though her floor and landed here." Lee said. "Hmm." Izume said, helping Lee up. "TEMARI!" Izume yelled, looking up in the hole. "What?" Temari mumbled. "Get your ass down here, or I'll find this Shika-dude you were talking about earlier and telling him everything you told me!" Izume threaten. "Oh and wake up Ten-Ten!" "Fine." Temari yelled back.

A couple minutes later Temari, Ten-Ten and Gai walked down the stairs. "Ok, off we go!" Izume said happily and skipped out the door. "I guess we have to follow." Ten-Ten said. "Yeah." Neji said. They all walk out the door looking like they were about to die. _'Oh god, please please don't make Izume do something that will cause all of us to die or go insane'_ Gaara thought as he walk out the door.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the long wait, but you see I was busy.**

**Sasuke: No you weren't you were just to lazy.**

**Me: -glares at sasuke- Evil MUFFINS attack! (Inside joke)**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **

**Me: Anywas, hope you like the chappie, and the next ****will**** be longer and way better. REVIEW!!!**

_**Shrimps OUT!!!**_

P.S. **I NEED HELP ON THE TITLE!!!!!! If you think of a good title tell me!!!**


End file.
